Embodiments of the disclosure relate to managing virtual computers in a virtual environment. A virtual environment typically includes a large number of virtual machines residing on a small number of real servers. In this specification, references to computer and machine may be used to reference the same technology. In maintaining or operating a machine, it is often necessary to perform a number of operations (e.g. installing a software bundle, or changing configuration parameters) thereon. In a virtual environment these operations must be repeated for a number (if not all) of the virtual machines in that environment.